


Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lo guarda senza dire niente – non serve – e poi si abbassa con grazia verso l’ultima mensola, prende una scatola colorata, la porge a Clint.</p><p>È uno strap-on. Rosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _Clint/Natasha, pegging_ @ [p0rn fest #7](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1334532.html) \+ _terra incognita_ @ [COW-T #4](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/70765.html) (dove la terra incognita è chiaramente il culo di Clint) (#greenarmy ftw!). Per il betaggio si ringrazia Fae, Eradicatrice di Clint e Flagello delle Ripetizioni (♥).
> 
> Titolo @ _We are young_ \- Fun.

Il dildo è rosso, di silicone liscio e opaco, e sembra stranamente innocente nella sua mensola accanto ad oggetti dall’aria ben più tecnologica e minacciosa.  
  
Natasha passeggia tra gli scaffali del sexy shop e Clint la segue con un’espressione adeguatamente imbarazzata e sotto sotto entusiasta, il bravo fidanzato che non può credere alla sua fortuna quando la sua ragazza lo prende per mano e lo trascina in un negozietto di Amsterdam dall’insegna nera e fucsia che vorrebbe essere discreta ma fallisce miseramente.  
  
Il loro uomo è scomparso in una cabina sul retro e non sperano di vederlo uscire a breve, quindi devono trovare un modo per ingannare il tempo.  
  
Natasha cammina guardandosi intorno con l’ombra di un ghigno, facendo scivolare distrattamente le dita lungo il bordo degli scaffali che costeggia, ridendo davanti ad una pila di dvd dai titoli agghiaccianti e scattando una foto ad un cappotto dal guardaroba sadomaso che le ricorda in maniera sconcertante quello del Direttore.  
  
Si ferma davanti ad un’esposizione di falli in gomma e si tamburella le dita di una mano contro le labbra, il gomito appoggiato sull’altra. Clint la raggiunge e si ferma appena dietro di lei a studiare la merce.  
  
«Il mio è più bello,» dice, in tono critico, con un cenno alla perfetta riproduzione di un (esagerato) pene umano che Natasha stava osservando.  
  
Natasha lo guarda senza dire niente – non serve – e poi si abbassa con grazia verso l’ultima mensola, prende una scatola colorata, la porge a Clint.  
  
È uno strap-on. Rosso.  
  
La risata di Clint gli muore in gola quando vede il mezzo sorriso sul viso di Natasha, rimpiazzata da uno sguardo bruciante.  
  
Tre ore dopo, quando il loro uomo è uscito dal negozietto e si sta godendo un caffè in una piazzetta lontana dalle vie più turistiche, ricevono l’ordine di procedere con la missione. Nei due giorni di spionaggio, fughe, approcci falliti, sparatorie, altre fughe, un inseguimento in bicicletta e diplomazia riparatoria successivi, l’acquisto fuori programma è messo da parte nella loro camera e dimenticato.  
  
Momentaneamente.  
  
  
  
Natasha indossa lo strap-on come se si stesse preparando a una missione. È rapida, metodica, scivola tra le cinghie con praticità e le adatta al proprio corpo, stringendo e tirando finchè l’imbragatura non è suffcientemente comoda e aderente, abbastanza lenta da non lasciarle segni troppo profondi lungo le cosce e i fianchi ma non tanto da rischiare di sfuggire al momento di metterla in uso. Raccoglie la bottiglia di lubrificante dalla propria valigia e getta un’occhiata a Clint, nudo sul letto e già eccitato, e lo trova a fissarla come se gli avesse appena fatto uno spogliarello di mezz’ora.  
  
Troppo prevedibile, il suo Clint. Basta mostrare un minimo di competenza e lui non capisce più niente.  
  
(Senza contare che sa benissimo qual è il suo aspetto con uno di quei giocattoli addosso.)  
  
Lo strap-on ondeggia lievemente mentre si avvicina al letto – Clint non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso e Natasha quasi gli scoppia a ridere in faccia – e il dildo più piccolo legato alla cinghia tra le sue gambe affonda in lei un po’ di più ad ogni passo, facendole provare un leggero formicolio che non è altro che un preludio al resto della serata.  
  
Clint continua a guardarla a bocca lievemente aperta, come se fosse un’apparizione, e mentre lei si inginocchia sul letto e inizia a gattonare lentamente verso di lui le guance gli si colorano appena di rosso, gli occhi gli diventano appena più lucidi. Si siede per andarle incontro e Natasha accetta il suo bacio, le mani sui fianchi con cui se la porta addosso di peso, lascia di buon grado che se la carichi in grembo e che prenda il controllo del bacio.  
  
Gli lascia credere di avere il controllo, ancora per un pochino.  
  
Gli accarezza le spalle e le braccia mentre le sue mani le percorrono con reverenza la schiena, rabbrividendo per le sue dita ruvide contro la propria pelle morbida. Quando arriva ad artigliarle le natiche – le sue dita passano oltre le cinghie dello strap-on senza esitazione, ma sono così vicini che non _può_ non la maniera in cui il respiro gli si impiglia in gola alla sensazione del cuoio che le affonda nella pelle – Natasha gli morde le labbra con forza e gli strattona i capelli, approfittando del suo sospiro sorpreso per spingere la lingua nella sua bocca, tirandogli la testa all’indietro finchè il suo collo non è una linea mozzafiato di muscoli in tensione e non può fare altro che lasciarle trasformare il bacio in qualcosa di osceno ed evocativo.  
  
Clint la ricompensa con un gemito basso e sorpreso, ma poi stringe la presa al suo fondoschiena e se la tira addosso; la pressione fa spostare il dildo tra le sue gambe e Natasha inspira bruscamente, e sente il ghigno di Clint contro il proprio collo quando lo lascia andare.  
  
«Non sei proprio capace di stare al tuo posto.»  
  
«Aaw, Nat, mi conosci. Pensavi che avrei iniziato ora?»  
  
Oh, se non è una provocazione questa.  
  
«Giù,» intima, e qualcosa nella sua voce blocca sul nascere qualsiasi protesta. Clint si sdraia di nuovo, lo sguardo insolitamente serio, e le fa spazio tra le proprie gambe. Natasha si accuccia serenamente tra le sue cosce, raccoglie il lubrificante da dove l’aveva lasciato cadere, e se ne versa una dose generosa sulla mano. Lancia un’occhiata interrogativa a Clint e alza un sopracciglio, passandosi distrattamente il lubrificante tra le dita per scaldarlo, e Clint si lecca le labbra e le concede un breve cenno del capo.  
  
Natasha non ha bisogno d’altro.  
  
Un primo dito, e il respiro di Clint trema appena. Natasha lo prepara lentamente, senza mai smettere di guardarlo, catalogando minuziosamente ogni più piccola reazione, dal modo in cui schiude le labbra quando affonda un po’ più decisa al lieve sussulto quando si ritrae da lui prima di tornare a massaggiarlo, stavolta con due dita.  
  
È un rituale quasi ipnotico. Natasha si trova incantata dal respiro via via sempre meno controllato di Clint, dal calore stretto e incredibile attorno alle proprie dita; si perdono entrambi nel ritmo delle sue spinte, e Natasha quasi si meraviglia rendendosi conto che per Clint deve essere la prima volta, rendendosi conto della fiducia che le sta riversando addosso facendosi guidare da lei in questo territorio inesplorato.  
  
È una cosa così semplice, ma sembra una rivelazione.  
  
Prima che Clint possa diventare davvero impaziente, quando le sembra rilassato e pronto, Natasha fa scivolare via le dita dal suo corpo e vi versa un altro po’ di lubrificante.  
  
Clint fa un verso di protesta, ma Natasha gli dà un colpetto alla gamba e gli fa spalancare un poco le ginocchia per scivolare in avanti, per mettersi più vicina e più comoda. Avvolge le dita coperte di lubrificante attorno alla punta del dildo e le fa scivolare indolente verso la base, stringendolo appena più stretto nella carezza verso l’alto per rendere lucida e scivolosa tutta la superficie. Guarda Clint di sottecchi mentre passa il palmo sulla punta in cerchi concentrici e si lecca le labbra con studiata lentezza, lasciandosi andare ad una risata bassa e deliziata allo sguardo affamato e impotente di Clint.  
  
Si punta sulle ginocchia e si slancia in avanti con eleganza ferina, coprendo completamente Clint con il proprio corpo, così vicina che i suoi seni quasi – _quasi_ – sfiorano il petto di Clint che si alza e si abbassa aritmicamente, una mano affondata nel cuscino accanto alla sua testa per inchiodarlo al letto con uno sguardo e l’altra stretta alla base del dildo per metterlo in posizione.  
  
«Pronto?» dice, la voce bassa quasi stesse facendo le fusa, sfregando la punta del dildo contro l’apertura di Clint in maniera quasi dispettosa. Clint stringe i denti in un brivido che lo attraversa da capo a piedi e poi spinge sui gomiti per far scontrare il proprio corpo contro quello di Natasha, intrecciando le dita ai suoi capelli e baciandola con forza mentre si tende contro di lei come se non potesse sopportare un altro secondo senza il suo cazzo di gomma. Natasha gli morde le labbra e lo ributta disteso sul materasso prima di raddrizzarsi in tutta la sua autorità e dargli quello che vuole.  
  
Il primo affondo è disperatamente lento. Clint mormora incoraggiamenti e imprecazioni per tutto il tempo, ma Natasha lo tiene fermo con una mano ben salda sul petto, intenzionata a prendersi il suo tempo, un po’ per non fargli male, un po’ perchè le piace sentirlo che freme sotto di sè. C’è un po’ di resistenza all’inizio, mentre Natasha spinge cautamente cercando di trovare la pressione giusta e il dildo si fa strada in Clint con spietata lentezza, finchè non è dentro fino alla base e il bacino di Natasha è a contatto con le cosce muscolose di Clint, nemmeno un filo d’aria tra di loro.  
  
L’intero corpo di Clint è una linea di tensione, scosso da respiri corti e rapidi mentre un rossore tutto da mordere si espande lungo il suo collo fin giù alla clavicola; si sta tormentando l’interno di una guancia ed è aggrappato alle lenzuola come se lasciarle andare significasse la fine del mondo, ma il suo sguardo è lucido e fisso su di lei, infiammato di una concentrazione che non aveva mai visto.  
  
Natasha sorride, e con altrettanta lentezza si ritrae.  
  
La seconda spinta è più decisa e questa volta le sembra di sentirla riecheggiare tra le proprie gambe, dove il secondo dildo era rimasto immobile e quasi dimenticato fino a quel momento. Torna indietro e affonda di nuovo, più forte, più veloce, e il movimento riverbera per tutte le cinghie e fin dentro di lei, mandandole una piacevole scossa elettrica lungo la spina dorsale. Ritira la mano dal petto di Clint in un graffio che gli fa mancare il respiro, abbastanza certa di potersi fidare che resti al suo posto (ma trattandosi di Clint, chissà, potrebbe sempre essere in cerca di una punizione), e insieme all’altra gliele posiziona sulle ginocchia per allargarle e cominciare a fare sul serio.  
  
Il ritmo è sostenuto ma non brutale, niente che faccia tremare il letto contro la parete, ma Natasha è impietosa nelle sue spinte e in cerca dell’angolazione giusta per far perdere completamente la testa a Clint. Quando la trova – ed è facile capirlo, Clint sussulta violentemente e si aggrappa alla testiera del letto con un’imprecazione, chiudendo gli occhi per un secondo mentre il sudore si raccoglie alle sue tempie e lungo il suo collo – usa le ginocchia per mantenere la posizione e indirizzare ogni spinta contro la sua prostata, perdendosi nelle reazioni così viscerali di Clint e nel piacere sordo tra le sue gambe, che cresce ad ogni spinta.  
  
Sente il sudore colare lungo la propria schiena e le cinghie del dildo affondarle nella pelle tenera dei fianchi, un bruciore ben lontano dall’essere doloroso, e si abbassa di nuovo per reclamare le labbra rosse di morsi di Clint in un bacio. Il movimento le fa cambiare angolazione e la fa quasi uscire da lui del tutto – facendolo gemere nella sua bocca e spingere la lingua contro la sua – ma essere così premuta contro il suo petto ha il vantaggio di dare un po’ di gloriosa frizione ai suoi capezzoli e portarla a contatto con l’erezione dura e calda di Clint.  
  
Le loro labbra si separano con uno schiocco osceno e Natasha si appoggia ad un gomito per far scivolare una mano tra i loro corpi, mentre le spinte riprendono con rinnovato impeto. Clint _singhiozza_ quando stringe le dita attorno alla sua erezione, passando un pollice sulla punta per raccogliere le prime tracce del suo orgasmo; non è come avere del lubrificante, naturalmente, ma Clint si aggrappa alla sua schiena alla prima carezza, e Natasha gli morde il collo, all’attaccatura della spalla, dove i tendini sporgono tesi e invitanti.  
  
Il suo piacere si fa sempre più insistente, intanto, il piccolo dildo che la penetra al ritmo delle spinte nel corpo di Clint mentre il cuoio preme in maniera costante contro il suo clitoride. Ogni sua terminazione nervosa è in fiamme ed è _così_ bagnata, ma non basta, non ancora, e le sue spinte si fanno frustrate e convulse in cerca di quel qualcosa che la porti oltre l’orlo del precipizio. Clint geme sotto di lei, un verso roco che sembra venirgli strappato dal petto, e viene pulsando tra le sue dita.  
  
Natasha dovrebbe fermarsi, lo sa, è la cosa che farebbe un gentiluomo, ma è _così_ vicina, perciò continua ad affondare nel corpo rilassato ed accogliente di Clint negli strascichi del suo orgasmo e chiude gli occhi. « _Clint_ ,» ringhia tra i denti con una nota di impotenza, perchè non ce la fa, non serve, non basta, e subito le mani di Clint sono fra i suoi capelli, rassicuranti e perfette.  
  
«Shh, Nat, va tutto bene, sei splendida,» mormora sulle sue labbra, insieme ad altre sciocchezze senza senso che le entrano sotto pelle e sembrano sciogliere la tensione in tutto il suo corpo, costringendola a respirare. «Vai avanti, va bene,» la rassicura, muovendo un po’ i fianchi sotto di lei per farglielo capire, poi la guarda da sotto le ciglia, proprio come aveva fatto lei all’inizio, prima di scendere con una scia di baci e morsi dal suo collo al suo petto, fino a raccogliere uno dei suoi capezzoli tra i denti.  
  
Lo shock di piacere la fa gemere e i suoi fianchi scattano in avanti di loro accordo, strappando un piccolo verso dalla gola di Clint che vibra contro la sua pelle sensibile. E all’improvviso la frustrazione sembra scivolare via, e il piacere monta dentro di lei ad ogni spinta e ad ogni piccolo morso, e poi Clint porta una mano sulla sua pancia e, non sa _come_ , riesce ad infilare le dita sotto l’imbragatura del dildo. Chiude le labbra attorno al suo capezzolo e succhia con forza mentre preme due dita tra le sue gambe, e Natasha riversa il capo all’indietro e si lascia andare.  
  
Riprendere fiato è come tirare fuori la testa dall’acqua dopo un tuffo in mare, il primo respiro che le riempie i polmoni come dopo una lunga corsa, facendole vibrare la pelle nell’eco deliziosa dell’orgasmo. Clint deve averla abbracciata a tradimento ad un certo punto – si rifiuta di credere di essergli caduta addosso – perchè si ritrova schiacciata contro il suo petto con una delle sue mani che le accarezza distrattamente la nuca, mentre pian piano il ritmo affannato del suo respiro si uniforma a quello lento e profondo di Clint.  
  
«Tutto okay?» mormora lui contro la sua fronte, sfiorandole i capelli con le labbra, e Natasha riesce a sentire il sorrisetto compiaciuto che gli inclina la bocca. In un altro momento avrebbe fatto qualcosa per la sua sbruffonaggine, un pizzicotto o un calcio ben assestato, ma è ancora troppo illanguidita dal sesso per racimolare le energie necessarie a fregarsene. Si limita ad un mormorio affermativo prima di puntare le mani sul materasso e stiracchiarsi voluttuosamente, dalle spalle alle gambe intrecciate a quelle di Clint.  
  
Clint trattiene bruscamente il fiato quando il movimento di Natasha fa spostare il dildo ancora dentro di lui, e Natasha lo guarda di sottecchi, sorridendo civettuola alla sua occhiataccia, ma quando scivola fuori da lui lo fa con infinita cautela, per poi lasciarsi cadere di peso al suo fianco, tra le lenzuola sfatte e ancora un po’ fredde.  
  
Il letto è un disastro, ma quello è il meno – lei ha bisogno di una doccia, _Clint_ ha bisogno di una doccia, e soprattutto qualcuno ha bisogno di mettere a posto lo strap-on. Abbassa gli occhi e lo guarda male, come se le avesse fatto qualche torto personale. Per quanto le piaccia questo tipo di giocattoli si scorda sempre di quanto sia una scocciatura il dopo, quando c’è da pulire tutto prima che –  
  
Alla sua destra, Clint fa un verso come se si stesse strozzando. Si volta a guardarlo lentamente, e lo ritrova con il dorso di una mano premuto contro la bocca, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le guance rosse e lo sguardo dolorosamente serio di chi sta facendo di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere.  
  
«Cosa,» dice, irritata, e a quanto pare la faccia da poker di Clint è sempre il solito disastro, perchè basta quello per farlo piegare in due, mentre le rotola addosso nel tentativo di soffocare le sue risate nel cuscino. Gli dà una ginocchiata per mandarlo via, ma serve solo a peggiorare le cose.  
  
«Dovevi vederti,» biascica, tra una risata e l’altra, alzando il naso dal cuscino quanto basta giusto per riprendere fiato e guardarla in faccia, rosso in viso e con gli occhi lucidi di divertimento. «Lo stavi fissando come se lo volessi uccidere, e _quel coso_ –»  
  
Torna a ridere nel cuscino, stavolta ridotto a singulti silenziosi che gli scuotono il petto, e Natasha accetta il fatto che non saprà mai che c’era di tanto esilarante in “quel coso”. «Sei ridicolo,» lo informa.  
  
« _Tu_ sei ridicola,» risponde, soffocato dalla stoffa ma non per questo meno petulante, indicando alla cieca verso le sue gambe. «Con quel cazzo rosso che rimbalza in giro.»  
  
«Non pensavo di essere ridicola, _prima_.»  
  
«Questo perchè prima stavo pensando _con il mio uccello_.»  
  
«Ed incredibilmente, persino lui è più intelligente del tuo cervello.»  
  
«Ti odio,» le dice, rotolandole un po’ di più addosso per il puro gusto di darle fastidio, e Natasha risponde dandogli una sculacciata.  
  
« _Fai il bravo_ ,» mormora, la voce tanto bassa da essere quasi un ringhio d’avvertimento.  
  
Quando Clint alza gli occhi a guardarla, la luce nel suo sguardo le fa impennare il battito cardiaco.  
  
A quanto pare non è ancora il momento di mettere tutto a posto.


End file.
